when I secretly kissed and angel
by Shattered kunoichi
Summary: when sasuke and sakura became good friends sasuke suddenly falls in love with sakura.sakura resisting his love for her also falls in love.but little does sasuke know she is his angel.


I don't own I am wishing to own.

When I Secretly kissed an angel

sasuke'sPOV

It was a regular day as always;I slowly walked down the school hall when I past by a beautiful girl with flowing pink hair and sparkling jade eyes.I didn't quite catch her name cause she was just passing by.I looked back at her but then she was my first classs started she was there and my2nd and my 3rd and all my classes.I kinda thought it was against school rules to be inthe same class with someone the whole day,but then I thought its a big shcool I thought I might get the courage to ask for her name and be freinds with her.

**sakura's POV**

I passed by him I never thought that a human being like him would be so handsome.I never thought I would live once was an order from the Heavenly Father for me to guide this boy who He said to be named Sasuke Uchiha.I was secretly an one rule in being an angel is that you can't fall in love with anyone on i got to admit that he's kinda cute.I guess I am the first angel to be sent being my Master told me that one of the best way to guide him is not to make him notice me.I guess it was hard for me and my bright pink I was also a teen so I was kinda begging him to notice me.

sasuke's POV

I walked to her at lunch seeing she was alone she still had no if I am right I'll be her first friend around this wasn't normally me to make friends with new student,but this is an diffrent she was preety like cherry blosom trees in full bloom.

sakura's POV

He walked to me.I didn't how to feel should I be scared or calm."hi"he said in calm voice.I was surpried no one seemed to notice me that day and of all the people my -sama was the one who came up to me.I was thinking that he must be kind.

sasuke's POV

"hello"she said with an angelic voice that caught my attention more than just her looks."welcome"I said trying to find the right words."thank.I am sakura Haruno"she said 't get why she was all alone when she was like this"I am sasuke uchiha"I said."thanks for welcoming me sasuke-sempai"she said with a warm smile.I knew she was trying to be respectful for a new student"no just call me sasuke or sasuke-kun"

sakura's POV

He wanted me to call him like we were only friends but i knew he was my -sama on earth and i should show respect to him."no I want to because I am grateful"I said bowing to put me up from my bow"we'll be friend from now on so just call me that ok?"he asked me"sa-sas-sasuke-kun"I tried to was hard I admit when I was planing to call him sasuke-sama or sasuke-sempai,but it was his wish so i guess i have no choice.

sasuke's POV

she was very charming in a way tha made me wana kiss was preety,charming,respectful and full of cerry blossom smiled andI gave one back to ever since we became good would walk home together,talk before class,eat our lunch I had a feeling still that I wanted to move on from this state from being just friend to more than my name from sasuke-kun to just sasuke.

sakura's POV

Slowly by slowly it was hard for me to an angel.I was falling in love with him.I knew he was trying to make me what they call his"girlfriend"or lover,but I was his angel,I just couldn't fall in love with people on earth.I tried to resist every sign of affection towards deep down in my heart,I am dying for his asked me out not knowing it was a date and I just accepted

sasuke'sPOv

In this way were still hanging out being friend but from this day forth I will make sakura haruno my girlfriend.I brought her to this place where it was realy dark"sakura do you remeber the first day we met when I told you to call me sasuke-kun or sasuke instead of sasuke-sempai?""yes sasuke-kun"she said with that same angelic voice.I smiled because of the tone towards me."so now can I ask you just to call me sasuke?"I asked looking away"why?'she aske me"i want you to be with me my girlfriend sakura"Isaid"sasuke-k"before I could let her finish I kissed felt great to finally kiss her.

sakura's POV

I realized what he did and I pushed him away from me."sasuke-kun stop!"Iscreamed."why?"he asked me"I'll tell you"I gulped in as big as I can"I am your gaurdian angel.I was sent from Heaven to guide not me telling you that I don't love you sasuke-sama I do love you like any girlfriend will but I can't love you because I am an angel"

sasuke's POV

I listened in how she called me now I know why she called me sasuke-sempai and why she rejected my display of affection towards no matter what I was still in love with ran away from me and I cried out her when I looked around the corner she was gone.I guess it was against their rules to fall in love with people on earth.I guess....she was the only one for me.I would never find a girl like maybe she was taken away from I kept it to myself that i secretly kissed and angel

poor sasuke never to find a girl like her way thanks for reading pls.r&r


End file.
